yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
7/4
Arapça harfli ayet metni وَكَم مِّن قَرْيَةٍ أَهْلَكْنَاهَا فَجَاءهَا بَأْسُنَا بَيَاتًا أَوْ هُمْ قَآئِلُونَ Latin harflerine transcriptli metin Ve kem min karyetin ehleknâhâ fe câehâ be’sunâ beyâten ev hum kâilûn(kâilûne). Kelime anlamlı meal 1. kem : kaç tane, nice 2. min : ...den 3. karyetin : ülke, şehir, kasaba 4. ehlek-nâ-hâ : biz helâk ettik onu 5. fe : o zaman 6. câe-hâ : ona geldi 7. be'su-nâ : azabımız 8. beyâten : geceleyin 9. ev : veya 10. hum : onlar 11. kâilûne (kaylûle) : öğle uykusu uyuyanlar : (öğle uykusu) Abdülbaki Gölpınarlı Biz nice şehirler helâk etmişiz ki azâbımız gelip çattığı zaman ya geceydi; halk, uykuya dalmıştı, yahut da gündüzdü, öğle uykusundaydı, dinlenmedeydi. Ali Bulaç Meali Biz nice ülkeleri yıkıma uğrattık. Geceleri uyurlarken ya da gündüzün dinlenirlerken bizim zorlu azabımız onlara geliverdi. Ahmet Varol Meali Biz nice kasabaları helak ettik. Onlara azabımız ya gece vakti veya gündüz uykusuna yattıkları sırada ulaştı. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) Biz nice kentleri yok etmişizdir; geceleyin veya gündüz uykularında iken baskınımıza uğramışlardır. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) Nice memleketleri helâk ettik. Onlara azabımız gece uykusuna dalmışken, yahut gündüz istirahat hâlinde iken gelmişti. Diyanet Vakfı Meali Nice memleketler var ki biz onları helâk ettik. Azabımız onlara geceleyin yahut gündüz istirahat ederlerken geldi. Edip Yüksel Meali Yok ettiğimiz nice topluluklar, uyurlarken yahut gündüzün işlerine dalmış haldeyken azabımız kendilerine ulaştı. Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) Biz, nice memleketler helak etmişizdir ki, onlara baskınımız gece yatarlarken veya gündüz uyurken gelmiştir. Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) Biz nice memleket helâk etmişizdir ki gece yatarlarken yâhud gündüz uyurlarken baskınımız ona gelivermiştir Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Bir nice ülkeyi helâk ettik ki, onlara azabımız gece yatarlarken veya gündüzün ortasında uyurlarken gelip çatmıştır. Muhammed Esed Biz (baş kaldıran) topluluklardan nicesini, gece vakti ya da güpegündüz dinlenirken ansızın gelip çatan cezamızla yok etmişizdir. Suat Yıldırım Biz nice ülkeler imha ettik ki ya gece uyurlarken, yahut gündüz yatarlarken baskınımız onlara gelivermişti. Süleyman Ateş Meali Nice kent(ler)i helâk ettik; gece yatarlarken, yahut gündüz uyurlarken, azâbımız onlara geliverdi. Şaban Piriş Meali Nice memleketler helak ettik. Kahredici azabımız, onlara gece ya da öğle vakti uyurlarken gelip çattı. Ümit Şimşek Meali Biz nice beldeler helâk ettik ki, azabımız onlara gece yatarlarken veya gündüz uykusunda iken ansızın gelivermişti. Yaşar Nuri Öztürk Nice yurtları ve medeniyetleri yere batırdık biz. Öyle ki, geceleyin yahut öğle uykusu uyumakta oldukları bir sırada azabımız tepelerine iniverdi. Yusuf Ali (English) How many towns have We destroyed (for their sins)? Our punishment took them on a sudden by night or while they slept for their afternoon rest. M. Pickthall (English) How many a township have We destroyed! As a raid by night, or while they slept at noon, Our terror came unto them. Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) Muhammed Esed Tefsiri Biz kaldıran topluluklardan nicesini, gece vakti ya da güpegündüz dinlenirken ansızın gelip çatan cezamızla yok etmişizdir. (4) 4 - Yani, insanlar tam kendilerini güvenlik ve dinginlik içinde hissettikleri bir vakit, ansızın... Bu pasaj, önceki iki ayette ifade edilen, Allah'ın vahyedilmiş buyruk ve öğretilerine uyup onları izlemek konusundaki yükümlülükle bağlantılıdır. Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri